


This Ain't the End of Me

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Shameless Smut, gabe ur a lil shit, gdi jack go have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: Jack is working late on a Friday and gets a totally random visitor (aka this happens all the time I don't know why he was surprised)





	This Ain't the End of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YzB8NpnKdM)  
> 

Friday nights were often the worst for Jack Morrison. Being on base was hard enough as it was. He left his whole family behind on his farm in Indiana in order to just _escape_ and live a life actually worth living. All his life he had wanted to see the world and experience the things that middle America couldn’t offer him. However, now being promoted to strike commander of Overwatch meant that he wouldn’t actually get to see much more of the world for himself. Now, he just sat in a room whilst other people experienced the world for him. 

So, this particular Friday night was spent doing paperwork instead of relaxing like the majority of everyone else in the Swiss headquarters. Jack knew that Ana was on leave, spending time with her daughter, Angela was probably passed out in her office yet again after forgetting to sleep ( _I should really check up on her more often_ , Jack thought), Reinhardt and Torbjorn were probably off somewhere playing their poker game with Genji and McCree that they thought no one knew about, but of course _everyone_ knew about it, so it just left Reyes being the only person on base who was probably in the same position as him. The strike commander of Blackwatch had come home from a month long mission the day before last and he was positively swamped in a backlog of paperwork. This was the less glamorous side of the military operation that they ran, but it was a necessary evil to protect the world. 

Jack was interrupted from a particularly interesting report on a regular patrol routine in Dorado when he heard a loud _crash_. He passed it off as someone for the millionth time that day knocking over the wet floor sign that had been outside his door for far too long. The leak in the ceiling was fixed about a month ago but no one had actually thought to remove the sign. Jack didn’t know where it was supposed to go so he’d just _left_ it there. However, the next crash made his door shake. It was almost as if someone had fallen _onto_ the door. In his confusion, Jack walked over to the door and looked through the small viewfinder to see who had knocked. He couldn’t see anyone so he started to make his way back to his desk and this positively _riveting_ report. However, he was stopped when a second single knock, quieter this time. 

Jack opened the door and an almost asleep Gabriel fell onto his feet. 

“What. The. Fuck.” 

“Shhhh… Sleep time.” 

“Gabe, no,” Jack stepped back, causing Gabriel to fall ungracefully to the floor, hitting his head in the process. 

“What the fuck Jack? Just let me sleep!” Gabriel tried to curl in on himself in the doorway, obviously preparing to actually fall asleep this time. 

Jack bent down and grabbed Gabriel under his arms and started to drag him towards the couch in his office. Gabriel was just a dead weight, having passed out properly, and Jack struggled to get him over to the couch, let alone actually get him up onto the thing. After a minute of struggling, Jack finally got Gabriel up, and he turned to go back to his desk when he felt a hand on his fatigues. 

“Gabriel… Gabe… Just, _ugh_ just go to sleep.” 

“I just wanted to say thank you, again.” 

“Too damn right again.” Jack went to walk away again when the hand tightened. 

“Don’t…”

Jack sighed, “Gabe I can’t keep doing this.” 

Without much resistance, Gabriel managed to pull Jack on top of him. Jack had to place his hands either side of Gabriel’s head to prevent him falling bodily on the other man. “Just, _please_.” 

Jack went to pull away but Gabriel managed to switch their positions, sudden strength being explained when Jack managed to smell the alcohol on his breath. Gabriel’s face went to Jack’s ear. 

“ _ **Please…**_ ”

Gabriel started to press kisses along Jack’s neck, punctuating every peck with a plea. Jack tried to ignore what was happening. He tried to fight back but this just felt so _good_. He knew that this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn’t let Gabriel talk him into this _again_. He just couldn’t resist Gabriel.

“Reyes…”

“Shhh, just, for once in your fucking life Jack, relax.” Gabriel had made his way to Jack’s pulse point, sucking a bruise into Jack’s porcelain skin. Jack had to bite back a moan and physically fight to stop himself from bucking up into Gabriel. This was all too much. The smell of alcohol on Gabriel’s breath, his lips on his neck, his hips grinding slowly on his own, Jack was fighting a futile battle.

When those roaming lips finally found his own, Jack finally gave in. He opened his mouth to willingly allow entrance to Gabriel’s tongue. The kiss was sloppy, they always were. The only time the two of them ever kissed was when they were drunk. This didn’t mean it was unpleasant, though. The two soon fell into a familiar rhythm. Gabriel ground his hips down onto Jack’s slightly harder than before, smirking when he found that the other man was already hard. Jack moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, bucking his hips to gain more friction. 

“What was all that protesting about, hey?” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s collar bone, “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

Suddenly, Jack sat up, almost causing Gabriel to fall off of the couch that the pair were precariously perched on. Gabriel, after managing to get his balance, tried to recapture Jack’s mouth but Jack turned away. 

Jack placed a hand on Gabriel's chest, “Gabe, we can’t… We can’t keep doing this. _I_ can’t keep doing this. It’s either you're drunk, or I’m drunk or we’re both out of our minds. I can’t deal with this emotional whiplash.”

Gabriel seemed thoroughly disinterested in this line of conversation and ground his hips down on Jack, feeling his hardness through his fatigues. “I thought,” Gabriel leaned his forehead on Jack’s, continuing to apply friction to Jack’s crotch, “that you’d gotten that stick outta your ass so that my dick could fit in there.” To emphasise his point, Gabriel pulled Jack’s head back by his hair to expose his neck. Jack practically melted into Gabriel’s hand and allowed Gabriel to suck another bruise onto Jack’s neck. These things were getting harder and harder to hide from the prying eyes of other team members but at the present moment, Jack couldn’t care about what they thought. 

After the Gabriel was content with his work on his neck, he pawed at the hem of Jack’s shirt. Jack knew what this meant and quickly whipped off his shirt. Jack seemed to have given up his protesting and was now more interested in Gabriel’s wandering hands. Their mouths together again, Gabriel continued to grind down on Jack, both men moaning into each other at the increase in friction. 

“Please….” Now it was Jack’s turn to beg. If Gabriel was going to continue doing what he was doing, he was going to embarrass himself. 

“Please what?” 

“Please. Anything, just, _anything_...” 

Feeling a rough hand slip past his waistband, Jack couldn’t help the arching of his back. Gabriel was such a tease. He was just softly running one finger along Jack’s length, barely applying any pressure, causing soft whines to pass through Jack’s lips. Jack could feel the smirk on Gabriel’s face as the other man was kissing his sternum. 

Suddenly, Gabriel started a brutal pace, thumbing the head every time he got to it. Jack stopped trying to be reserved as soon as Gabriel took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked. A loud moan poured forth and Gabriel must have taken this as a sign to up his efforts and soon Jack was a writhing mess beneath him. 

Gabriel laughed into his chest, “What would the UN think of you now? Just a writhing mess beneath your subordinate. It’s _pathetic_ and you _love_ it.” Jack couldn’t respond, too focused on what was happening in between his legs to really notice that Gabriel was even talking. 

“Gabriel please…” With that final beg, Gabriel stopped what he was doing. Jack was so close, felt himself starting to go and then suddenly nothing. He tried to follow the hand to no avail. Instead, Gabriel pulled his fatigues down enough to allow for him to get his own length out, and started working his own hand up and down it furiously, trying to come all over Jack’s hickey-covered chest. 

Jack, on the other hand, was having none of this, and decided to change things up a bit. He put his hand over Gabriel’s. “Let me.” 

He shifted under Gabriel, nearly causing him to fall of the couch. Now, Jack’s face was directly in front of Gabriel’s crotch. Slowly, whilst maintaining eye contact, Jack took the tip of Gabriel’s dick into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit. Gabriel sighed and wanted to melt into himself, but if he moved he would have fallen off and onto the floor. 

Jack took his time, slowly taking Gabriel more and more into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the ridges of his dick, humming lightly, enjoying the heavy feeling of Gabriel’s weight in his mouth. He could hear Gabriel’s heavy breathing and that only spurred him on more. When he hollowed his cheeks, Jack finally got the moan out of him that he wanted. 

“ _Ugh_... I’m gonna…” was all the warning that Gabriel gave before his load was released into Jack’s mouth. Jack sputtered slightly but managed to maintain composure and swallow down the majority of it. A little bit spilled from his mouth as he smiled up at Gabriel. 

Gabriel reached a thumb to wipe away a stray piece of cum that was dripping from Jack’s mouth and bought him into a kiss. This kiss was all bite and no love, the same kiss that they had before. There was no thank you, only a warning that Jack knew well. _Mine. All mine_ , was what it said. Jack knew that all of this was unhealthy but he just couldn’t resist the man. 

With that, Gabriel stood up and did his fatigues up. Jack sat and watched dumbfounded, dick still hard and begging in his boxers. He just couldn’t speak as he watched Gabriel leave his office with a little salute on the way out. Jack looked over at the time, and saw that it was far too late to still be in his office. 

Sighing, Jack put his shirt back on and walked back to his quarters alone, wondering why he kept doing this to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: ivemcfallenandicantgetup
> 
> im kinda sorry jack but at the same time no


End file.
